


【Omega TJ室】BAB - 6号房间 （个性：长颈鹿A x 兔子O）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】BAB - 6号房间 （个性：长颈鹿A x 兔子O）

一进门，眼前出现了一个分叉口。标示牌上贴着“调教师请往左走，观赏者请往右走。” 从右方一走进去，房间就飘散着一股淡淡的芬香。而透过玻璃看到的房间温馨的甚至认不出来这是个调教室，沙发上有一件毛毯，墙上被漆成了鹅黄色。唯一能够认出来的特征应该就只有床头的捆绑绳，和放在角落的几只木板了。 

在玻璃窗后有一个皮革沙发，茶几上还有一个一些小点心。坐定了位子后，我发现我似乎是迟到了。

在调教室里的Omega的下半身已经被扒的干净，像剥了蛋壳一样白嫩的小臀在调教师的膝盖上难以察觉的微颤着。Omega带着泪花，有些紧张的伏在膝头，微微的喘着气。

“我看了你的报告，你家的Alpha抱怨说你笨手笨脚，什么事都办不好，所以才把你送来这里挨一顿训，是这样吗？” 调教师用手抚摸着畏缩的屁股蛋，轻轻的安抚着。跟我看过其他房间的调教师不同，他的穿着简单轻松，米白色的卫衣和牛仔裤，像午后被阳光晒过的被褥，柔软温暖。

“是....是我的错。” 缩在调教师的腿上，过分乖巧的Omega让他皱了皱眉。“他们要我狠狠的打你一顿，让你学到个教训。不过，我看你那么乖，我还真是不能理解他和他的家人怎么想的。” 他接着说道，“有时候我真觉得Alpha对Omega太过严苛了，每个人都需要学习的时间和空间嘛。我看了你家的Alpha的要求，实在是太夸张了。”

“所以呢，我只用手。打红为止。不过，你得帮我一个忙。” 

被刚刚调教师的那一段话戳的内心苦涩，Omega低下了头。直到听到调教师的最后一句话，他才好奇的转过身去。

“回去的时候‘装’一下，要不然他们会觉得我没有尽责呢。而且这样，这样你家的Alpha也才会心疼你。” 调教师浅笑，手轻轻的拍了几下。Omega听着，感觉内心有些被触动，“没关系....您打吧，这是我应得的。”

调教师看着膝上倔强自责的人，有些哭笑不得。饶是巴掌，他下手也不轻，他慢慢拍打着腿上肉嘟嘟的屁股，仔仔细细关照着每一寸肌肤，让每一寸臀肉都会受到巴掌的照顾。屁股上转瞬间就布满了掌印，叫嚣着红了起来，Omega有些忍不住的左右扭着身子，想躲开这巴掌。然而换来的只是更加大力的巴掌，轮番抽打着两瓣肉，片刻未停。每一掌抬起就是一个掌印，先泛白然后迅速变得深红。

看着身后覆上了一层微红，他把巴掌停了下来，让身下的人喘一喘气。虽然刺痛，但是还不至于让人哭出来。Omega在他的膝盖上缓了缓后，把身体的姿势调整了一下，把屁股撅的更高。“您....继续吧。” 

调教师抬手就左右开弓往两个粉红的屁股蛋上扇，巴掌比之前落的更急更狠。腿上摞满五指印的可怜臀肉被反反复复的用力抽打，很快就深红一片，在掌掴下冒着热气。Omega把头埋进了床单，一边吸气，一边抽泣着。噼啪的抽打声后紧跟的都是微弱无力的呜咽抽泣，让人心疼。

屁股被抽打的凹陷又弹起，一颤一颤的。又是十几个巴掌抽下去，那个Omega开始克制不住的蹬腿，手想做些什么又不敢去遮挡后面，挥来挥去的不知所措。

他看着Omega就快把自己闷死在床单里了，忍不住把他捞了出来。结果他一疼了，又一头栽了回去。三番两次下来，看着把自己压抑到极点的Omega，调教师决定换个方式。他捏起Omega臀上的嫩肉，没怎么加力，但刚经过一顿拍打，通红的屁股也受不住这样的刺激。

他终于把头从床单里探了出来，小声的痛呼了一声。“让你别把自己往床单里闷，又不是不能喊，结果你就是不听。” 然后，他捏着Omega臀上的那块肉往上提，让他疼的要直起腰却被按着没法动。像受到惊吓的幼犬，Omega带着哭腔的的胡乱认错，软软的摇着头。看到这个景象的调教师才满意的松开了手。手下没有停，又抽回了两团肉上，但是由于刚才的一顿巴掌，现在任何一点力道都是雪上加霜，把Omega打的挺身，又无力的垂下。

抽打完了一顿巴掌，两坨肉团呈现出了漂亮的大红色，没有一点肿胀，但是却滚烫灼热。调教师把人从腿上拎了起来，给他抹了抹泪珠子，亲了亲他的额头。“要是Omega都像你这么乖就好了。你的Alpha嫌弃你，别人还巴不得拥有你这么乖巧的Omega呢。” Omega听到他的话，脸有些红，不知道怎么回应的唔了一声。

调教师拍了拍他的脑袋，下达了指令。“好了，去那个凳子上坐着。” 他所指的凳子，有着金属的凳面，可以调节温度，通常会被拿来给即将挨打的屁股加加热，又或者给已经饱受捶楚的臀肉回温，让疼痛加倍，又不烫伤皮肤。他下手通常不重，但是大部分被他教训过的Omega都怕极了那张凳子。只不过，这个Omega今天是第一次被送进来，所以并不知道这把椅子的威力。

Omega乖巧的坐在了椅子上。一开始他还没有什么感觉，只觉得臀部受到挤压并不好受。但是随着温度的升高，金属的表面从温热，变得灼热，本来就已经被抽的通红的地方像是烧起来了一样，让Omega不断的扭着身子。眼泪窸窸窣窣的滴了下来，像只落水小羊一样，无助的抽噎着。大概四五分钟后，他在凳子上哭的泣不成声，双腿难受的绞在了一起。“呜...呜....烫....好烫......” 调教师看着他的样子，上前去揉了揉他的脑袋，“再三分钟，你才可以下来。” 那个Omega抽泣着摇了摇头，刚刚将近自虐的压抑在疼痛前消失殆尽。

尽管金属板的温度并没有很高，保持在恒温，但是对Omega来说却是痛苦无比。接下来的三分钟如坐针毡，每一秒都蜇的身后生疼，像皮肉被放在火上烤一样。时间一到，他双腿发软的被调教师抱了下来。以为可以就此结束，结果却被他带回了膝盖上。Omega惊慌的扑棱着，不知道如何是好。身后没有收力的巴掌再次挥了下来，掌掴在发烫的臀肉上。一下子就让他哭的上气不接下气。他断断续续，泪如雨下的求饶，身后通红的小屁股也不安分的扭来扭去。

不过，这种令人崩溃的疼痛并没有持续很久。只是拍了十下，调教师就把哭的伤心的Omega扶了起来。“这一次的惩戒结束了。” 

可怜兮兮的Omega点着头，泪眼巴巴的。”回去之后，尽量手脚利落一点，不然又要挨打了。“ 认真的讲完，调教师又心不在焉的加了一句，”不过，我是真的不赞成他的那种做法。像你这么好的Omega，他不值得。“ 说着，他把Omega往怀里带，在他额头上落下一吻。 Omega像触电一样，脸腾地红了一片，整个人都开水一样沸腾了起来。 看着眼前的Omega被小模样，他浅笑的一下。

“这个时间点他应该来接你了。” 调教师看着眼前的Omega穿上了裤子，说了句。没想到换来的是Omega委屈的一句，“他今天应该很忙，没时间来接我......” 说完，他把头撇到了一旁，没有再多说，慢吞吞的走出了房门。调教师似乎欲言又止，想说些什么，但是最终没出声。

嗅到了空气中不一样的氛围，我感觉到这个调教室里会牵扯出更多的故事。

fin.


End file.
